


Evidence

by TMar



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-30
Updated: 1999-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Fraser finds some interesting evidence of Ray's sexual orientation while house-sitting at the Vecchio home.





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Evidence

 

**Rated NC-17** for m/m sex. Hands up who thought I'd  
write something else?  
Sheesh, am I predictable or what? <g>  
Please note this is NOT the fourth  
story in the "Comfort" series  
\- that story isn't quite finished yet.

Is anyone out there reading this? Hullo? It seems that few people are   
commenting anymore. Writers thrive on comments, even one-line comments.   
I don't want to beg for comments, but it is nice to know people are reading   
what I've written. Send all comments to. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Won't make any money from them. Please don't   
sue me - the exchange rate is terrible and you wouldn't get anything anyway.   
  

##                               EVIDENCE

                              By T'Mar 

"You sure you'll be okay, Benny?" Ray Vecchio asked, as he stood with   
Benton Fraser in the hallway of his family home on Friday evening.   
   "We'll be fine, Ray," Fraser replied, indicating himself and his   
wolf.   
   Ray looked uncomfortable. "I dunno. Maybe I should have asked Elaine   
to house-sit..."   
   "It's a two-day conference," Fraser put in reasonably. "We'll be   
fine. I promise not to blow up your house while you're away." He   
couldn't quite help the smile that came to his features when he said   
that.   
   "If Ma phones..." Ray began, but Fraser interrupted quite calmly.   
   "Yes, Ray. I know, Ray." Fraser tried not to smirk, but it didn't work.   
His face broke into that teasing look that he used very seldom, and it had   
the effect on Ray that it always had: he frowned.   
   "Benny, are you funning with me?"   
   Fraser managed to get his face straight. "Just a little bit, yes."   
   "Oh. Okay." The annoyed look disappeared. "You know I trust you with my   
life, Benny. But my house... well, that's another story."   
   Fraser had a momentary flash of wrecking Ray's family home in his   
desperation to find the locker key that Victoria had hidden away, but he   
shut it out of his mind and turned back to his friend. "Ray. I promise. Your   
house is in good hands."   
   "Yeah, yeah, okay. There's tapes in the cabinet if you get tired of   
reading books on Inuit dressmaking." Ray waited for Fraser to attempt to   
explain about Inuit clothing, and he wasn't disappointed.   
   "Actually, the Inuit..."   
   Ray cut him off, grinning. "I know, Benny. I was just teasing you."   
   "Oh. All right, then."   
   "I gotta go." He fingered the plane ticket in his jacket. "I still can't   
believe Welsh got them to spring for a plane ticket. Beach, here I come!   
Bye, Benny."   
   "Have a good time, Ray," Fraser said, closing the door behind his friend. 

Being in Ray's house alone was very different to being in it with the other   
Vecchios, or even just being in it with only Ray. This time there was no one   
suggesting activities for them, or asking him to move furniture or change   
the baby or yelling at him to stop helping in the kitchen and come and watch   
the ballgame.   
   The first thing Fraser did was unpack his backpack and hang his clothes   
up in the small space Ray had left for him in his closet. He didn't want his   
shirts getting wrinkled. One weekend without Ray or his family. One weekend   
on which he didn't have to work. Fraser was at a loss as to what to do.   
   He didn't even have to cook; Mrs Vecchio had left food in the fridge   
labelled, "Ray", "Benton" and "Diefenbaker" before she and the others had   
gone to visit family in New York state. Ray had explained to him how to use   
the microwave for best advantage with his mother's cooking, and Fraser had   
dutifully memorised the procedure. Right now, though, he wasn't hungry.   
   He looked down at Dief, who was eyeing Ray's bed greedily. "Now, you know   
that Ray said he didn't want wolf hairs on his bed."   
   Dief gave a little whine.   
   "No, you can't take that attitude. He'll only be gone for two days and he   
*will* notice when he gets back. Now there's a perfectly comfortable pillow   
and basket in the corner for you."   
   A low growl.   
   "I can't help it if Mrs. Vecchio insists on treating you as though you   
were a dog. You should just be grateful she thinks of you at all." Fraser   
paused. "I'm going downstairs. You know proper behaviour." He turned and   
left. Dief followed reluctantly, with a last, longing look at the   
comfortable sleeping-place. 

Fraser stood in the living room. What to do? He could read one of the books   
he'd brought with him, but it seemed a shame to disregard the hospitality   
he'd been offered. Maybe he'd watch some TV. He didn't get much of a chance   
to do that.   
   Fraser sat down on the large couch and turned on the TV. There were   
reruns of sports games on one channel, a show which dealt with rather grisly   
murders on another, some show involving a spaceship and odd-looking people   
on another... He sat patiently going through the channels. There were a heck   
of a lot, since Ray's family had cable. Despite this, there was little that   
interested him. He finally found a channel which was running a segment about   
the conservation of sharks, and settled down to watch that.   
   The segment was over and another came on, detailing ancient Egypt. But   
just as he decided to watch it, a whine came from near his knee. Fraser   
looked at the time. It was already 7:45pm, and Dief was no doubt hungry.   
   Fraser turned the TV off with a sigh. He'd been looking forward to   
learning more about ancient Egypt. "All right."   
   He proceeded to the kitchen where he followed Ray's instructions to the   
letter and soon had steaming plates of food for himself and Dief. Being,   
well, Fraser, he didn't consider going back to the lounge and watching the   
segment while eating; instead, he sat at the kitchen table and ate.   
   By the time the meal was over, so was the segment on ancient Egypt.   
Fraser briefly considered watching the segment which followed, but when he   
looked at the time he changed his mind. It was already 8:30pm. He went   
upstairs and changed for bed. 

When Dief finally padded upstairs twenty minutes after Fraser, he found the   
Mountie standing in Ray's bedroom looking down at the bed. Dief whined an   
inquiry.   
   "Yes, it does look very comfortable," Fraser said.   
   Whine.   
   "It's Ray's bed. I don't think I'd feel comfortable sleeping in it." And   
this much was true. Fraser had been overcome by an odd feeling when he'd   
pulled back the bedclothes. He couldn't identify the feeling, but at the   
same time it made him hesitant to climb into the bed. "I suppose I could   
sleep on the floor..." he began, then rejected that idea. He could already   
imagine what Ray and his mother would say if they discovered that he'd slept   
on the floor of their large, welcoming home.   
   Dief whined again.   
   "You're right; I'm being silly." Fraser pulled the bedclothes down enough   
so that he could get in, and sat down on the bed. The strange feeling   
intensified. He stood up again. Dief whined again. He sat back down. This   
could not go on all night! Carefully, Fraser got into the bed.   
   Oh, it *was* comfortable! And it smelled like Ray. That discovery calmed   
Fraser a little. Ray had insisted he sleep here instead of the room his   
mother had offered. "*I* bought this bed, Benny," Ray had said. "It's the   
most comfortable one in the house." And Fraser had been too polite to   
refuse.   
   He pulled the covers over himself and lay on his back as he usually did.   
Yes, Ray's bed was very comfortable... 

Fraser was very angry with himself when he awoke the next morning, the   
reason for this being that he only woke up at 9am. For a Mountie who'd been   
raised in the far north, this was five hours late. But he also knew that   
this had been one of the best sleeps he'd had in a very long time. He got up   
and went downstairs without even putting on a robe or bothering to get   
dressed.   
   Breakfast was simple: eggs and toast for him and a small portion from   
another plate labelled "Diefenbaker" for his wolf. Fraser took this   
opportunity to point out to Dief that wolves and dogs were only supposed to   
eat one meal a day - not that Dief cared.   
   After this Fraser washed the dishes, cleaned the kitchen, went back   
upstairs to change, and then took Dief for a walk in the neighbourhood. It   
was quite a good neighbourhood - very suburban, very quiet and serene. He   
enjoyed the walk so much that he was gone for over two hours.   
   Just as he opened the front door of the Vecchio home, the phone rang. He   
rushed to answer it. "Vecchio residence."   
   "Hey, Benny, what's up?"   
   "Nothing's 'up', Ray. Everything's quite fine here."   
   "That's good to hear, Benny."   
   "How's the conference going?"   
   "Oh, fine. An hour-long seminar on the new DNA techniques. A half-hour   
break, which meant no chance to get to the beach. Then a refresher course on   
probable cause. We're on lunch now. Thank goodness there's only one more   
seminar after lunch. I'm gettin' to the beach after that if I have to shoot   
somebody!"   
   "Well, enjoy yourself, Ray."   
   "I will. You take care, Benny."   
   "All right, Ray." 

Fraser read one of his books for a while during the afternoon, then took   
Dief for another walk before repeating last night's dinner procedure.   
   But this time it was only 6:30 when he was finished.   
   "Ah!" Fraser said when he went into the bedroom to look for his other   
book and saw Ray's own TV and VCR. "Tapes. Perhaps I could watch a tape."   
The cabinet was locked, however. Fraser frowned. Why would Ray say he could   
watch something if the cabinet was locked?   
   It didn't occur to Fraser (and certainly hadn't occurred to Ray) that Ray   
had meant the cabinet in the living room, not the one in his bedroom.   
Instead, he reasoned that the key for the cabinet must be on the keyring Ray   
had given him which also contained his house keys, the keys to his desk at   
the precinct, and so on. It was.   
   Fraser unlocked the cabinet and perused the tapes. The titles seemed   
rather... vacuous. 'Beach Pleasures'. 'Fun and Sun'. 'Country Boys'. Fraser   
picked up the nearest one and looked at the cover. There was only a picture   
of one man on the front. He turned the tape over. There was another picture   
\- this time of two men with their arms around each other, waves in the   
background - and a blurb which told him nothing except that the film had a   
beach setting (he had figured that out himself) and was about two men named   
Bud and Steve.   
   Fraser frowned. The movie wasn't labelled with a rating. He looked at the   
names of the people in the film, but he didn't recognize any of them. Ray   
favoured movies starring somebody named Steven Seagal - in fact, he   
remembered Ray watching one called "Hard to Kill" about four times. Arnold   
Schwarzenegger was another favourite actor of Ray's, and he *had* rather   
enjoyed "True Lies". But he'd never heard of any of these actors or film   
titles.   
   Despite this, Fraser decided to watch one. If he learned nothing else, he   
might learn something new about Ray. He put in the beach movie.   
    
  

Ten minutes later he was starting to think that he should turn it off, but   
somehow he couldn't make himself move. The movie had started off predictably   
enough, two men sitting on a beach... not much dialogue... then they had   
gone into one of those lifeguard towers, and... Well. Fraser swallowed hard   
even as he kept his eyes on the screen, unable to move.   
   Ray. This movie belonged to Ray. It had been locked up here in Ray's   
bedroom because of the content. It dawned on Fraser rather belatedly that   
Ray hadn't meant *this* cabinet when he'd said to watch the tapes.   
   Fraser couldn't make his hand grab the remote and turn off the tape.   
Instead he just stared at the screen, at the two men having sex. Ray had   
films of men having sex. Pornography, it was called. Not illegal, but not   
something he would have thought Ray would watch.   
   The scene changed. Now there were *three* men, on the beach at dusk, and   
they were... Um. Fraser turned off the tape, setting it to rewind. Despite   
this, he knew he'd be putting in the next movie. He had to see if they were   
all like this. All gay porn. *Gay*. *Porn*. Two words he'd never considered   
before, not together anyway.   
   He got off the end of Ray's bed, and then he noticed... Oh dear. It   
seemed the movie had produced a rather unwanted result. He was aroused. Even   
so, he put the beach film back and put in the country one, sitting back on   
the bed.   
   The country one had a little more of a plot, but the point of the movie   
was the same: sex. Sex, in great detail, filmed in close-up from every   
angle. Ray. These movies belonged to Ray. Ray...   
   Despite himself, Fraser reached down and touched himself through his   
jeans. Oh, that felt good. He looked at the screen again. Had Ray ever done   
that? The men on the screen looked as though they were enjoying it. Unable   
to help himself, Fraser unbuttoned his belt and opened his jeans, sliding   
his hand into his shorts, around himself.   
   Relief. That's all this usually was. People had needs and needed outlets.   
And not being in a relationship... well, masturbation was a perfectly   
acceptable outlet. He remembered his grandmother telling him as much when   
he'd been a teenager. "Now, Ben, you don't have to sleep with a girl just   
because of all those hormones. Masturbation is a perfectly acceptable   
outlet." Fraser recalled being shocked, especially considering that his   
grandmother had been a missionary. But on reflection he'd realised she was   
trying to make sure he performed the lesser of two evils. Masturbation   
wouldn't get some girl pregnant, after all.   
   Relief. Just relief... But even as he touched himself, Fraser knew that   
this *wasn't* only that. He was turned on by what he saw, by the thought   
that *Ray* had watched these films, and probably done exactly the same   
thing. He shimmied out of his jeans and tugged his boxer shorts down, toeing   
his sneakers off at the same time.   
   It was deliriously freeing, to lie back on Ray's bed and do this. He   
wondered how many times Ray had done it. He wondered what Ray had looked   
like, doing it. How had Ray touched himself? What had he thought of? Who had   
he thought of?   
   All Fraser could see in his mind's eye now was Ray. The people on the   
screen were only a backdrop, a soundtrack, as Fraser thought of Ray and   
spiralled towards completion.   
   Oh, yes! He bit his lip to prevent any sound escaping when the wave hit,   
but then he realised it didn't matter. "Ray!" The cry erupted from him even   
as his seed erupted over his fingers. He lay back on the bed. Ray. 

Fraser awoke to the sound of a ringing telephone. He jerked upwards,   
realising that he was naked from the waist down. He must have fallen asleep,   
after... His hand was sticky; he looked at it with distaste and then eyed   
the clock. Nearly 11pm.   
   The phone stopped ringing, and Fraser went into the bathroom to shower.   
He stood under the warm spray, shocked at what he had done. He had watched   
pornography, something he'd heard of but never been interested in. However,   
that didn't bother him. What bothered him was the thought of how turned on   
he had been at the sight of two men making love together; at the thought   
that Ray was also turned on by the sight; at the thought of Ray doing what   
he'd done... At the thought of Ray.   
   All he could think of now was Ray: Ray standing there in the holding cell   
where he'd met him; Ray in a loud shirt saying, "I'm talking to a corpse   
here"; Ray being disgusted by his tasting habits; Ray wearing red serge to   
help him out; Ray leaning over him after shooting him; Ray carrying him in   
the wilderness... *Ray*.   
   Fraser knew that if Ray were to walk in here at this moment, he wouldn't   
be responsible for his actions. He'd want to kiss him, undress him, touch   
him, taste him, make love to him. He did want it. He couldn't imagine not   
wanting it. It was as if years of a vague, indefinable feeling had coalesced   
into one very clear emotion: love. He was in love with Ray and very, very   
attracted to him.   
   To realise and admit it was a revelation to him. But of course he had no   
idea if Ray loved him. For all he knew Ray had a lover he hadn't told him   
about, although he didn't think so. He knew his first order of business was   
to find out how Ray felt.   
   As Fraser got out of the shower and got ready for bed, he made his   
decision. He would ask Ray about the tapes and proceed from there. 

Ray was due back from the conference the next afternoon, late. So until then   
Fraser busied himself with his usual: walking Dief, reading... He found the   
tapes Ray had actually been referring to and watched a couple of action   
movies. While the plots were simplistic and the acting not terribly good, he   
did find them entertaining.   
   He was still watching one when the doobell rang. It was Ray.   
   "Hey, Benny."   
   Fraser smiled his sunniest smile; he couldn't help himself. "Evening,   
Ray."   
   Ray sauntered in, threw his bags down in the hallway, went into the   
lounge and collapsed on the couch. "Why didn't you answer the phone last   
night?"   
   "Must have fallen asleep," Fraser said.   
   "Yeah, I thought you'd be asleep." Ray didn't explain his reason for   
calling.   
   "You look tired. Want some coffee?"   
   "Please."   
   Fraser went into the kitchen to make it, but he could still hear Ray as   
he talked really loud to compensate.   
   "Ya know, Benny, that conference was worth it. I spent quite a few hours   
on the beach. You should *see* some of these girls! The skimpiest bikinis   
you've ever seen! And it must be like illegal to be in bad shape. On these   
beaches I only saw goddesses." Ray went on like that for a bit, but then he   
felt a presence and stopped, to find Fraser standing in the doorway holding   
his coffee. "Benny?" Benny looked rather... strange.   
   Fraser came in, put the coffee down and sat down opposite his friend.   
"Ray, can I ask you something?"   
   Ray sipped the coffee; it was good. "Sure, Benny."   
   How to begin? Insist he hadn't been prying? No, Ray would know that.   
Explain his misunderstanding? No, Ray would know that as well. Best just to   
say it. "I saw your tapes, Ray."   
   "Yeah, I noticed the box out. You like the 'Die Hard' movies?"   
   "No, not those. The ones upstairs. In your bedroom."   
   Ray choked on his coffee and had to set it down. "You looked at the tapes   
*upstairs*?"   
   "It was a misunderstanding. You said..."   
   "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure it was, Benny." Ray just stared at him, not sure   
what to say. "Did you actually watch any?"   
   Fraser blushed crimson. "Yes, Ray."   
   Ray leaned his head on the back of the couch. "Oh G-d."   
   "I'm sorry, Ray..."   
   "I never meant for you to find out," Ray said.   
   Maybe if he hadn't wanted Ray so badly, Fraser would have let it go at   
that, made some excuse and carried on as if nothing happened. But now he   
couldn't. If there was even a chance, he had to take it. "Find out what,   
Ray?"   
   "I would think those movies would be a dead giveaway, Benny."   
   "They could be evidence in a case, or anything..." He had to give Ray a   
way out. Maybe Ray *didn't* want him. Despite this he knew that Ray didn't   
take the easy way out of things. If anything, he went out of his way to make   
life difficult for himself.   
   "Benny." Ray looked at him now, pain in his eyes. "You know they're not   
evidence."   
   "I know."   
   "I don't really like women."   
   "Ah."   
   "'Ah'? Don't give me 'ah', Fraser! You can't understand this, okay?   
That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to be wary of me, waiting   
for me to make some move on you. I wouldn't do that, Benny. I might be gay   
but that doesn't mean I'm attracted to you, okay?" Ray was startled when   
Benny appeared... disappointed at that revelation.   
   "So you're not attracted to me?"   
   "What the hell kind of a question is that, Benny? I know the entire   
female population of Chicago is attracted to you, but that doesn't mean I   
have to be, too!"   
   "I understand that, but I would still like to know." Fraser said it   
calmly, covering his desperation. He *needed* to know.   
   Ray picked up his coffee and drank a little more, then sat back. "Yeah.   
Okay? Yeah, I am attracted to you. But that doesn't mean..." He stopped at   
the dazzling smile which came onto his Mountie's face. "Benny?"   
   "Ray, I..." He took a deep breath. "Are you seeing anyone? A man, I   
mean?"   
   Ray frowned at the apparent shift in gears. "What?"   
   "Well, are you?"   
   "No, Benny. This is a recent thing." It was a recent thing. He'd been   
shocked to discover that he loved and wanted his best friend, but it had   
made him realise things about himself that he would never have dared admit   
before.   
   "Ray, I love you." Fraser had to say it, now before he said anything   
else. He'd never said it to Victoria, and that had been a mistake. He'd   
loved her and never told her. He wouldn't make that mistake again.   
   Ray looked completely nonplussed. "What?"   
   "I love you," Fraser repeated. "I was aroused by those films, and by the   
thought that you had watched them. Last night... I realised that... I'm   
attracted to you, too. I want you." Fraser blushed bright red again, unable   
to look Ray in the eye.   
   He didn't need to. Ray was off the couch and kneeling in front of him in   
half a second. Fraser lifted his eyes to meet Ray's deep green ones, even as   
his friend spoke. "Benny." A hand came up and traced his cheek, then his   
lips. "I've always loved you." Ray judged that now was not the time to tell   
Benny about how he had discovered the truth about himself. No, that could   
wait. "And I want you real bad." He smiled up into Fraser's clear blue eyes.   
   Fraser slid off the chair to kneel in front of Ray. "You do?" He sounded   
shy, yet... desperate.   
   "Yeah, Benny," Ray said, and touched his lips to Fraser's.   
   If he had expected Benny to be shy about this, he was mistaken. Benny   
dived right in with both feet, opening his mouth and kissing Ray for all he   
was worth. His arms came around Ray and pulled him against his body even as   
his tongue sought Ray's and tasted him.   
   When Benny crushed him to him, Ray was delighted and aroused to find that   
Benny was hard; that Benny really did want him. Ray wriggled his hips   
against Benny, letting him feel that they shared this predicament.   
   Fraser broke away, gasping.   
   "What is it, Benny?"   
   "I want you, Ray. I need you. Please." He wasn't sure what he was asking   
for, he just knew he had to ask.   
   Ray drew back a little. "What do you want, Benny?"   
   "I don't know. You." He pushed himself against Ray again, wanting the   
contact, wanting Ray.   
  

   Ray took that as confirmation that Benny wanted whatever he could get. He   
moved his hands to the front of Benny's jeans and unbuttoned them, feeling   
Fraser grip his shoulders to keep his balance even as he tugged the jeans   
down and yanked the boxer shorts down after them.   
   He looked down at the evidence of Benny's desire, and felt his face   
flush. Benny's erection was as beautiful as the rest of him, but then Ray   
had known it would be. He touched Benny with just his fingertips, and Benny   
surged forwards, making both of them overbalance and land on the floor.   
   Ray moved out from under Fraser to lie next to him, then resumed his   
tactile exploration of Benny's most intimate organ. He lifted himself up   
slightly and smiled with happiness at the sight of Benny: flushed, eyes   
closed, in desperate need. He curled his hand around Benny now, and began to   
pump him slowly, all the while keeping his eyes on that beautiful face.   
   Fraser's eyes snapped open. "Ray, please!"   
   "Please what, Benny?"   
   "Kiss me."   
   Ray leaned down and did as he was told, speeding his movements up at the   
same time. Fraser kissed him like he was the only thing in the universe,   
thrusting upwards into his hand at last, seeking orgasm, seeking it through   
the man he loved.   
   When Fraser came, his cries were muffled by Ray's mouth, and Ray   
continued to kiss him as he shuddered beneath him, spilling his seed onto   
himself and Ray's hand.   
   Ray lay there next to Fraser and just waited. That had been so beautiful.   
*Benny* was beautiful. Their love for each other was beautiful. He waited   
for Benny to make the next move.   
   After a little while, Fraser moved, leaning on one elbow and looking down   
at Ray in wonder. "I love you," he said again. "Thank you."   
   Ray just grinned happily. "I love you, Benny."   
   The warmth in those blue eyes could have melted all the ice in   
Antarctica. "What do you want, Ray?"   
   Although he had those movies and had read books on the subject, Ray had   
never done anything more intimate than this with another man. He hadn't   
wanted to take unnecessary risks, of any kind. "Whatever you like, Benny.   
Whatever you like."   
   Fraser ran his tongue along his bottom lip: a sure sign that he was   
nervous. "What would you like to do, Ray?" His tone was both tentative and   
expectant.   
   Ray realised what Fraser was asking. He wasn't actually asking what Ray   
wanted to do; he was asking if Ray wanted to make love to him. Ray kissed   
him to stall for time, aware that stalling probably wasn't the best idea in   
his condition. Oh, he did want to make love to Benny, oh yes. But he'd never   
done it before, and he was certain Benny hadn't. "I want to make love to   
you," he finally said. "But I don't think we should do it now..."   
   "I want you to make love to me," Benny said, snaking one hand down   
between them and touching Ray through his pants, feeling Ray surge upwards,   
towards him.   
   "Benny, I've never done this. What if something goes wrong? I don't have   
any..." He was silenced by Benny's mouth, almost coming undone when Benny's   
tongue invaded his mouth... But then Benny pulled back a little.   
   "You'd never hurt me, Ray. And there is never going to be any kind of   
barrier between you and me."   
   That thought made Ray, impossible as it seemed, even harder. "You mean   
that, Benny?"   
   Fraser, having made his decision, sat up, smiling down at Ray. "Of course   
I do."   
   Ray sat up, and they stood together. "Yeah, I know. Mounties don't lie."   
He got in another quick kiss before Fraser could start lecturing him about   
the RCMP. They walked up the stairs together. 

Fraser sat, naked, on Ray's bed, this time feeling as though it was right to   
be here, right to *enjoy* sitting here, while Ray rummaged through the   
bathroom for something suitable.   
   "Here ya go." Ray tossed the bath-oil to Fraser and began to take off his   
own clothes, stopping and staring at the image before him. "G-d, Benny, you   
look so good sitting there, waiting..." He couldn't finish the sentence. He   
was having trouble with his pants; touching himself anywhere near his, er,   
affected area only served to remind him of the desperation they were both   
feeling. But finally he got the pants and underwear off, and he stood there,   
naked, in front of Benny.   
   Fraser, emboldened by their equally naked states, flipped the cap of the   
oil open, and whispered, "Come here, Ray."   
   Ray stepped forward, and Fraser anointed him with the rose-scented oil,   
his touch as light as possible - he didn't want this to be over before it   
had begun.   
   Frannie was going to kill them if she ever found out what they'd used   
her bath-oil for... The thought amused Ray. "Turn over and lie down, Benny."   
   Fraser complied, lying face-down and spreading his legs as wide as   
possible, waiting. He wanted this; knew now that he'd wanted it from the   
minute he'd seen that first movie and realised its implications. He wanted   
Ray to possess him, to be with him, to claim him as his own. He knew that he   
would get to possess Ray in the same way soon... It would be beautiful.   
   Ray knew he had to go slowly and carefully, to try and make this as   
painless as possible. He let the oil dribble all along Benny's beautiful   
buttocks, into the cleft, and then he helped it along. First he breached   
Benny's body with one finger, taking as much time as he dared, then with   
another... But his own body's needs began to telegraph themselves the closer   
he got to his goal of preparing Benny as thoroughly as possible. Another   
finger... and Benny writhed under him. "Now, Ray. Do it, please!"   
   He had no choice. Ray moved up against Benny, fitting himself into   
Benny's body as carefully as he could, a little at a time.   
   Fraser lay there, the finality of it assaulting him. Ray was actually   
making love to him! And it did hurt, but not as much as he'd thought it   
would. And soon the hurt was counterbalanced by an intense pleasure, made   
even more intense when Ray's erection touched that small gland inside him...   
Fraser moved with Ray, grinding his own erection into the bedsheet, finally   
managing to wedge one hand underneath himself, to provide enough stimulation   
on this side as well.   
   They both wanted the pleasure to go on forever, and Ray tried to take his   
time, moving as slowly as he dared, letting Benny get used to the sensation   
of having someone inside him. But all too soon it was not enough, and Ray   
braced himself on either side of Benny, moving now more on instinct, with   
more purpose, more need.   
   Fraser sensed the change, and touched himself more strongly, too, wanting   
to come with Ray. And there it was: he felt, heard, assimilated Ray's moan   
of completion as Ray came inside him, long and hard. That was enough to push   
Fraser over, and he ground his mouth closed as he came, his face buried in   
Ray's pillow.   
   Ray had managed to keep his weight mostly off Benny, and now he slowly   
lowered himself to lie along Benny's back, nestling his cheek in the space   
between Benny's shoulder blades.   
   After long moments, he managed to speak. "You okay, Benny?"   
   "I love you, Ray."   
   It was enough of an answer. 

Fraser woke up in the early hours of Monday morning, all tangled together   
with Ray. That had been the most profound night of his life. He loved Ray,   
and Ray loved him. And it was all thanks to those x-rated films... films   
which still sat on top of Ray's VCR. Fraser had an idea.   
   Ray thought he heard voices, then panicked as he woke up more fully and   
realised he wasn't holding onto Benny anymore. He lifted his head, only to   
find Benny staring at him as he sat propped up against the headboard. Benny   
was wearing the happiest smile he'd ever seen. "Benny? What time is it?"   
   "It's 4:30am, Ray."   
   "Why are you awake?"   
   "I don't know. I just woke up, and I thought... I could use a little   
entertainment." He indicated with his left hand.   
   Ray struggled to lift his head, but he finally made it. Benny was   
indicating the TV. Which was showing a particularly graphic scene of two men   
doing... a variation of what he and Benny had been doing earlier. Although   
the guys on the screen had really annoying music to do it to. Ray had always   
thought, if you were going to have sex to music, you should choose   
something... hotter. He realised his thoughts were wandering, and grinned.   
"Looking for inspiration, Benny?"   
   Fraser grinned. "*You're* my inspiration." He looked at the screen again,   
and his face took on the Mountie Lecture look. "You know, Ray, if you look   
at these films critically, they're not very accurate."   
   Ray had managed to extricate himself from under the duvet and now he put   
some pillows behind his head and sat up a little, all the better to see the   
screen from his new position. "Huh?" He was still concentrating on getting   
comfortable.   
   "Every time they do - well, that - they use a condom. But it mysteriously   
appears just at the," Fraser blushed; he couldn't help himself, "crucial   
moment, and disappears again afterwards. And I haven't seen any... you   
know... lubricant."   
   That blush made Benny look sooo innocent. "Movies are far removed from   
real life, Benny. We should know. How many cop shows have we seen that are   
truly realistic?"   
   Fraser's attention was still on the TV, where a porn actor of obviously   
majority age was dressed in a school uniform (well, the *top* half of a   
school uniform) and having, er, sexual intercourse with another actor who   
was obviously supposed to be a football player. "I think I see your point,   
Ray," he said, never turning his head from the TV. "I don't think that actor   
could pass for seventeen or eighteen, do you?" He didn't wait for an answer.   
"And who would do - well, that - on a desk that squeaks so much? They didn't   
even lock the door. Anyone could walk in and find them."   
   Ray burst out laughing. It was certainly a new experience to watch these   
movies with Benny.   
   Benny, however, didn't see why Ray was laughing. "Some cop shows try for   
realism, Ray, but here they aren't even trying. Not to mention that movie I   
watched yesterday. Who would lie on top of a tractor? It makes no sense to   
me."   
   Ray moved up next to Fraser and put his arms around him, leaning his chin   
on one gorgeous bare shoulder. "But does it turn you on, Benny?" He kissed   
Fraser's neck even as Fraser flushed even more visibly.   
   "Yes." Fraser sounded bewildered at that.   
   "So it doesn't need to be realistic, does it?"   
   "That's silly, Ray..." Fraser began, but Ray kissed him to shut him up.   
   "Well, how about we watch more of these and you can gimme the Mountie   
Review of each one?"   
   Fraser had never before considered that watching such movies together   
might be an erotic experience, but he was finding it so. He still thought   
that the movies could be more realistic, but he kept from telling this to   
Ray.   
   Ray squeezed him tightly. "G-d, Benny, you turn me on. But we both have   
to work tomorrow, y'know." He pulled the pillows straight and coaxed Benny   
to lie down with him. "Let's get some sleep, okay?"   
   Fraser fumbled with the remote and turned off the TV. "All right, Ray."   
   "And tomorrow after work, what say we go back to your place and try what   
those guys were doing in that locker room scene?"   
   "It looked rather... uncomfortable," Fraser said uncertainly.   
   "We'll make some modifications," Ray laughed.   
   "Very well, Ray." Fraser snuggled up to the man he loved and went to sleep. 

                                THE END 


End file.
